Buildings
Overview: There are twelve different buildings that can be constructed in My Tribe; huts, fire pits, three types of storage buildings, the science station, the craftworks, observatory, the Celestial Tower, the Lunar Tower, and the shipyard and ark. Huts There are three different types of huts that can be built; mud roofed (construction level 1), green leaf roofed (construction level 2), and yellow leaf roofed (construction level 3). Huts can be built with the door on either the left or right side of the hut. There is no difference between the three levels of huts, other than appearance, Fire Pits The tribe starts off with one fire pit by the resource piles, but more can be built around the island, allowing the tribespeople to eat even on the other side of the island (assuming that there is a food storage building nearby). A construction level 1 building. Storage Buildings Food Storage Food storage buildings increase the tribe's food storage capacity by 500. Having more than three food storage buildings can be redundant. A construction level 2 building. Wood Storage Wood storage buildings increase the tribe's wood storage capacity by 500. Having more than three wood storage buildings can be redundant. A construction level 2 building. Stone Storage Stone storage buildings increase the tribe's stone storage capacity by 500. Having more than three stone storage buildings can be redundant. A construction level 2 building. Science Station Building a science station allows the tribe to earn science points to research technologies, as well as brew potions. A construction level 1 building. Craftworks The craftworks allows the tribe to tailor new clothes for themselves. This is purely a decorative aspect of the game. A construction level 1 building. Observatory The observatory plays the sound of a horn whenever a piece of stardust or moondust falls on the island. This is only useful if the sound for the game is turned on. A construction level 3 building. Towers Celestial Tower A grand building that when built summons stardust to fall on the island (the first time it is constructed). A construction level 3 building. Lunar Tower A grand building that when built summons moondust to fall on the island (the first time it is constructed). A construction level 3 building. Ship Related Shipyard Can only be built on the shoreline of the island, and must be build before the ark can be built. A construction level 3 building. Ark Can be built once the shipyard has been completely constructed. Once the ark has been built, the tribe is able to travel to another island. A construction level 3 building. Third Level Building Menu.png|The construction menu - all buildings unlocked Hut.png|Construction information for the hut Hut Roof Types.png|Hut roof types Fire Pit.png|Construction information for the fire pit Science Lab - Details.png|Construction information for the science station Food Storehouse.png|Construction infromation for the food storehouse Wood Storehouse.png|Construction information for the wood storehouse Rock Storehouse.png|Construction information for the rock storehouse Craftworks.png|Construction information for the craftworks Observatory.png|Construction information for the observatory Shipyard.png|Construction information for the shipyard Shipyard Position.png|Shipyard positioning - one of the two buildings that must be built partially on water Ark Position.png|Ark positioning - one of the two buildings that must be built partially on water Celestial Tower.png|Construction information for the Celestial Tower Lunar Tower.png|Construction information for the Lunar Tower Category:Browse